


Someone to Kiss

by rangerkier



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerkier/pseuds/rangerkier
Summary: Bardvent Day 32: New Year's KissRandy isn't sure about this whole New Year's Kiss thing, and it looks like someone else feels the same





	Someone to Kiss

Randy looked around the room. It was getting close to midnight, and just about everyone was starting to pair off, getting ready to bring in the new year. He didn’t have anyone.

Not that he wanted anyone. He knew it was some sort of tradition to kiss someone as the new year started; he’d seen it before and knew that was why people were pairing off now. But he didn’t get it. But he also just didn’t get kissing. Yashee told him he would if he kissed someone other than a squid alien, but he thought she just didn’t get him.

Then he noticed someone sitting alone at one of the tables. Fidgeting with the glass in front of them, hair held back by braids and flowers. Raz’ul? Randy pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and easily made his way through the crowd.

“Hey, don’t have anyone to kiss?”

Raz’ul rolled his eyes in annoyance. “God, not you too. You’re like. the seventh person to ask me about that.”

“I don’t mean like that. Just, I don’t either.”

Raz’ul raised an eyebrow at him, somehow looking both confused and concerned. 

Realizing what that might sound like, Randy felt himself blush and waved his hands. “Not that I’m asking you to kiss me! Just like. Same.” He relaxed again as he explained himself and leaned against the table. With Raz’ul sitting in the chair next to him, Randy might actually stand a little taller than him right now. 

His friend nodded his understanding. “Sorry, I guess.”

“Don’t be, it’s not like I want to kiss anyone.”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Raz’ul trailed off, looking toward the ceiling. Randy wasn’t sure if he couldn’t find the words, or was worried about some sort of ridicule. But he started to get the idea he might have finally found someone who understood. 

They stayed there in silence, looking out at the room, looking at the large hourglass getting closer and closer to empty. Every so often, Randy caught someone looking at the two of them, looking almost sympathetic. Like they knew they were just two boys who weren’t going to get a New Year’s Kiss, and how sad was that? Every time Raz’ul noticed, he pulled his shoulders up a little more and stared at the table, looking annoyed at everything about this.

“What if we did kiss each other?”

“What?” Raz’ul looked up at him with confusion again. 

“I don’t mean on the mouth or anything,” he made a face at the thought. “But just like, that day you had mistletoe in your hair and gave everyone who said yes a kiss on the cheek.”

“Okay. But why?”

“So if people ask if we had a kiss or whatever, we don’t have to lie or deal with more of these obnoxious, sympathetic looks.” He watched as someone noticed that he had noticed them looking and they turned away, looking only slightly sheepish. 

“That doesn’t really sound necessary,” Raz’ul remarked with a gentle smirk.

“Yeah,” the hourglass was almost empty. “But I’m getting real sick of these looks and even I don’t want to have to lie for the next few days.” He knew from experience that that was how long he’d be dealing with the questions. 

“Whatever you wanna do, man,” Raz’ul shrugged.

The hourglass emptied. As people around the room, the school, the country pulled their partners, lovers, spouses and perfect strangers against their lips, Randy pressed a kiss to his friend’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> They're both aro, watchu gonna do about it?


End file.
